Dancing Queen
by MiseryBusiness10
Summary: Demi loves to dance, but she stopped when her sister died. Selena, Miley, and Joe try to get her to dance again. Secrets are kept and Demi finds out the news that will tear the group apart. Will they be able to earn her trust again? Read! :


**Hey guys! Bailey here! This is my first FanFic, so sorry if it sucks! This story is based on RL but I just put it in the Camp Rock category. So, hope you like it!(:**

_Prologue:_

_"Demi honey there's been an accident." Mrs Jonas said softly as Joe, Nick, Kevin, and I sat at the table. I looked at her stupidly. "Honey, your sister was on the way home from a friends house and well, they got in a wreck. She died on impact." she said quietly. What? NO! Not my little sister Dallas. No, she was good. Nothing was supposed to happen to her. NO! I felt Joe take my hand but I pulled it away. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed. Then, I couldn't breath. "I...can't...breath..." I gasped. Joe jumped out of his chair and came in front of me. "Breath Dem, it's okay, your okay. I'm right here..." he said holding both of my hands now. I was too weak to pull away and the next thing I know...every thing went completly black._

Chapter 1

"Deeeeeeemi!" I heard someone say. I turned and looked down the hall to see Selena running towards me.

"Hey Sel. Oh, your left converse in untied." I said going back to putting my books back in my locker.

Her eyes went wide and she looked down at her bright pink converse. "Right." She mumbled, bending down to tie it.

I rolled my eyes. She quickly tied her shoe and stood up. "Demi look at this!" she said shoving something in my face.

I took it and read the title…

_Dance Team Tryouts!_

_All girls that can dance…we want you!_

_Be in the gym on Friday at 3:30 ready to dance!_

My eyes widened. "Selena, you know I stopped dancing after…you know." I sighed looking down at my shoes.

"Yeah, I know that but I think that you would be so good at it! You'd be the star! None of those girls can dance, you know that!" she said.

I sighed still looking at my shoes. "Hey guys, what up?" someone asked.

I looked up to see our friend Miley coming towards us.

"Hey Miles, oh Selena here just wants me to go out for the dance team." I said glaring at her.

Selena ignored my comment and showed the piece of paper to Miley. She looked over it and her face light up.

"Demi, you would be so good for this! I think that you should go for it!" she said smiling.

I threw my head back and groaned. "Guys, you KNOW that I won't dance!" I huffed.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Please Demi! Please, please, please, please!" they pleaded.

I covered my ears and backed away but they kept following me. I finally had enough.

"Fine! I'll do it, but, I wont like it!" I growled. After that was settled I stormed off to my next class that I had alone with one of my best friends, Joe Jonas, study hall.

As soon as I walked in I saw him. Today he was wearing a white t-shirt with his famous black skinny jeans and converse. His hair was sleek and straight, like always.

I walked back to my normal seat beside him in the back.

"Hey Dem, how are you today?" he asked when I sat down.

"Don't ask.." I said through my teeth. He looked up and gave me a look of concern before the teacher came in.

"Okay class, sit down and get your books out." She said. She wrote the words **NO TALKING **on the board and walked out.

She never watched us. She always went to the teachers lounge to see if there was any food left then she would watch the TV in there. After a while our principle stopped fighting her and just let her do whatever.

"Demi, what's wrong?" Joe whispered nudging my arm. I just starred at my book, not wanting to talk about it.

"Don't make me do it Dem." He said in a dark voice. My eyes widened. Whenever I had a stubborn moment, like now, he would tickle my sides until I told him what was wrong.

Still, I didn't say anything. The next thing I knew his long, graceful fingers were tickling my sides. I stifled my laugh and tried to squirm away but he wasn't having that.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, holding me in his strong embrace. "Demi, tell me what's wrong or I'll do it again, and a lot longer this time." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

I sat there for a moment, savoring the feel of his arms around me. _What? No, he was my friend, not anything more. Stop thinking like that!_

"Fine." I huffed. He grinned, obviously happy about another victory. He let me go and I sat in my chair, fixing my hair.

"It's Selena and Miley. They want me to go out for the dance team but, I don't want to. I promised myself that I would never dance again after what happened." I said starring at my book. Angry tears were threatening to spill over but I wouldn't let them. Not in front of Joe, he would freak.

He said nothing, but a moment later I felt his hand on my chin. He lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Demi, I know this is hard but, you need to dance. It's healthy for you." He said. I knew by the look in his eyes that he meant it.

"Joe, after Dallas died, I swore that I wouldn't dance. It was always her that I would look to for support. She was my little sister Joe. She always told me that she wanted to grow up to be a dancer like me someday, so if she can't have that dream, then neither can I." I sniffled, the tears falling freely now.

Joe pulled me back into his embrace. He rubbed small circles in my back and it comforted me.

"Demi, Dallas would have wanted you to keep dancing. She wouldn't want you to stop just because she isn't here anymore. She would want everyone to see her big sister dance and see the amazing dancer that she saw." He whispered into my hair.

My crying subdued and I sat up, reluctantly pulling out of Joe's embrace. I whipped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it." I whispered. Joe smiled and took my hand in his.

"Now, let me see that amazing smile of yours." He said. I shook my head, being stubborn, as always.

"Come on Demi, don't make me tickle you!" he squealed in his girl voice, his long fingers wiggling as they came closer to me.

"No! Fine!" I screamed and smiled my biggest smile. Everyone in the room looked at us and we just smiled.

"That's much better." Joe whispered before getting up and going to talk to one of his buddies. I looked down at my book smiling. What would I do without him?

**So, what did you think? Please review! ILY!(:**


End file.
